fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Sunset Studios
Welcome to the sunset☀studios presentation! We're proud to be co-hosting this year's showcase! We've got some real treats lined up this year, and we hope you can come along for the ride. Coming up, we've got coverage on already revealed games, reboots, revivals, newcomers, and a surprise game-changer! Day 1 - I Got Dark Only To... A spotlight turns on, revealing a blue-haired woman that doesn't seem entirely human standing alone on a dark stage, holding a tablet-like device. Vista holds up her tablet device. The stage behind Vista illuminates with pictures of the Horizon. She pulls out some notes and starts reading from them. The screen behind Vista brings up a picture of a small, blue half sphere with the Horizon logo. The screen goes back to a picture of the Horizon. The screen behind Vista displays gameplay of what seems to be a port of ARMS. Vista puts her notes away. Day 2 - Shine The trailer starts with a black screen, which is then cut into four uneven rectangles by a turquoise-pink cross. The trailer then cuts to a cinematic. Feet run across the ground. Brown shoes, boots, heels. Hooves. Talons gliding over the ground. Stylish high-tops covered in paint. Footage then cuts to a cinematic of Mario facing off against Link, in his Champion's Tunic. Mario dodges Link's sword as he slashes away. Link readies a spin attack, which Mario narrowly avoids by launching into the air holding a Propellor Block. Mario puts away the block and pulls out a Spin Drill. Link gets his shield ready in response. As Mario gets dangerously close, time slows and Link manages to escape, before resorting to a Flurry Rush on Mario. After recovering, Mario heads straight back into the action. As the two fight, their costumes change. Mario is in his wedding tuxedo, while Link is in the Hero's Clothes. The two are back in their signature outfits, but Mario's hat is missing and Link's hair isn't tied up. Mario sports boxer shorts and Link wears his own trunks. Their outfits change back to normal, and Mario hops backwards. He throws his cap, which transforms into Cappy in his ghost form. The trailer then cuts to gameplay. Cappy is a very floaty character, who attacks with his cap, and appears to throw himself. Cappy gets a running start, then in a puff of smoke, transforms into a Shiverian and rolls into Link. Samus and Mario, on either side of Cappy, throw their respective projectiles. As they get close to Cappy, he transforms into a Moe-Eye and blocks the projectiles with walls. Four Cappys are on the field, taunting. One is normal, while the others sport sombreros, builder hats, and Pauline's hat. A Gushen with Cappy's hat charges into Bowser, while pushing Pit away with the jet stream behind it. Cappy and his sister, Tiara, seem to be dancing together. Cappy gets close to the Smash Ball, but it is broken by an arrow. The arrow is revealed to have been shot by Decidueye, who appears as a silhouette with eyes that glow in the dark. The screen is covered in a purple hue, and Decidueye launches itself into the air. It uses its signature Z-Move, Sinister Arrow Raid on the stage, appearing as a flurry of arrows that deal great damage. We are then shown Decidueye avoiding an Electro Ball by turning purple. A ghostly target is subsequently placed on Pikachu. Decidueye launches a purple arrow at the Pokémon, trapping it in chains. Footage then cuts to a large montage of gameplay. Mario, Peach, and Bowser are all in their wedding outfits. Cappy is running away from Vespiquen. Four Pikachus are together, wearing the Rock Star, Belle, Ph D., and Libre outfits. Zelda, in her Breath of the Wild attire, is fixing her hair with Purah standing beside her, typing on her Sheikah Slate. Vespiquen is floating next to a cowering Bee Luigi. Xander, on horseback, is slashing through Goombas with his sword. Kirby is wearing his Whip hat, and using a whip to attack Ganondorf. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on a Striker Ball, hitting it into a large holographic goalpost. Link and Niles are aiming at each other, with Decidueye floating above them. DJ Octavio is spinning some tunes, while Kirby, in his Robobot Suit dances. A Smash Ball glows turquoise and pink. Bowser uses his Final Smash to summon Goombas to attack, setting some of them on fire and launching them into the air. Luigi summons many Luiginary Clones to create a Luiginary Typhoon. Cappy transforms into a Sherm and starts shooting confetti projectiles. Vespiquen unleashes a swarm of bees on the stage to attack her foes. Peach uses her signature Peach Blossom final smash, with updated artworks. Mario, in his construction attire, summons a swarm of 8-bit Marios to mob the stage. When the Marios clear, the screen is left black with only a logo. ---- Tostarean.png|Tostarean SMO Pauline (no mic).png|Pauline Gearmorender.png|Gearmo CappyOpdysseyHalved.png|Cappy Nintendomariorosalinalumas.png|Luma MarioGoombaOdyssey.png|Goomba 250px-NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit MC Ballyhoo.png|Ballyhoo and Big Top Uproot.png|Uproot Harriet Render.png|Hariet The is an item that is thrown in any direction you desire. It will hover in place for a while before returning to you. Has 3 uses. The functions similarly to a Bullet Bill, though there is no automatic steering. This item allows you to catch up, but you'll need some serious driving skills. The turns you into a hurtling boulder. You gain a speed boost as a boulder, and can knock opponents clear out of the way, but your steering is severely restricted. Don't worry, you can cancel the transformation at any time with the press of the item button. The is exclusive to the Battle Modes. Using a 1-Up Mushroom will grant you an extra balloon, or whatever the current mode's equivalent is. ---- We open on Bowser's airship hovering over Peach's castle. Bowser is standing overlooking the castle, wearing a construction outfit. Mario is hopping between airships in order to reach Bowser and rescue Peach. We see that Peach is holding a golden creature shaped like a heart, with what resembles a crown on its head. Mario reaches Bowser, and prepares to attack. As the two square off, Peach notices that the creature she is holding seems very anxious. Mario and Bowser finally engage, and Mario jumps at Bowser. Bowser's new gloves transform into brass knuckles, and he swats Mario away, in Peach's direction. The heart-shaped creature screams, and wraps herself and Peach in a bubble. Mario collides with the bubble, launching the two far away. Bowser commands a fleet to chase after the princess, while Mario is struggling to open his eyes. We then cut to a montage of gameplay footage. *Mario waking up in a cell in Bowser's castle *Peach wearing an odd dress made of metal *Mario running through a volcanic area where there seems to be construction going on *Peach walking on a balcony overlooking various hills that appear to be made of gold *Mario jumping on Goombas wearing hard hats *Peach gliding with her parasol through a pink sky *Mario wearing what seem to be wristbands, holding one hand in front of him *Peach standing in front of a fountain with her parasol out, showing that the golden heart-shaped creature from earlier now rests in the tip of her parasol *Mario running through the halls of Bowser's castle with a red glove and a grey glove *Peach deflecting hammers thrown by Hammer Bros. with her parasol *Mario triple jumping onto a girder outside of Bowser's castle *Peach sitting in a train cart and looking out the window, her heart-shaped companion beside her *Mario standing outside a Crazy Cap shop managed by Koopas, with a strange one-eyed ghost-like creature next to him *Peach gliding with her parasol once again, from a large, silver archway *Peach using her parasol as a drill to break through a cracked stone *Peach standing in front of a large painting of a metallic princess, with her heart companion staring intently at it *Peach walking past a fountain sprinkling liquid gold, her parasol up to keep her dry *Peach's parasol expanding into a large bubble around her *Peach holding her parasol up, though it seems to be inside out and carrying a liquid in the makeshift bowl *Peach and her heart companion sitting on her upturned parasol as it floats through a silver river *Mario wearing wristbands once again, holding his hand out and absorbing a flame *Mario, with his right glove coloured red, throwing fireballs at Goombas *Mario's ghostly companion is revealed to have a "wristband" as a tail of sorts, and is attached to Mario's gloves *Mario has a grey glove, which turns into a hammer, allowing him to smash a large Brick Block *With a grey glove and a red glove, Mario's hand turns into a hammer that catches fire, which he swings around, taking out several Goombas and Koopas in construction attire *Mario's green glove allows him to carry a large key to a locked door in Bowser's castle *Both of Mario's gloves are red, allowing him to shoot a spray of blue fire in front of him, lighting up a lantern *Mario talking to a Koopa dressed as a train conductor, underneath a large sign reading "Koopa Subway" *Peach as a 2D sprite merged onto the trunk of a tree *Peach ground pounding and using her parasol to drill below her, breaking a fragile piece of wood *Mario sitting on a swing in a monochrome world *Peach walking up stairs going up a massive tree *Mario driving a Koopa Clown Car on a race track surrounding a candy-filled lake *Peach and her heart companion in a hot air balloon, leaving a floating Greek-styled island *Mario shooting lightning out of his yellow gloves to power a run-down ferris wheel *Peach launching her heart companion from her parasol at a Paragoomba, a tether allowing her to swing from the Paragoomba *Mario swimming through a lake filled with chocolate milk *Peach sitting in a gondola with a lion's head, as it swims through a Venice-esque city *Mario dressed as a cowboy, jumping through a canyon, collecting purple bottlecaps *Peach, wearing a mask, walking past masked creatures on a bridge *Mario relaxing on a beach with a sunset that looks painted *Peach wearing a parka, climbing a snowy mountain *Mario hiding behind a Brick Block in an underground area *Peach ground pounding next to a Thwomp in an area reminiscent of Whomp Fortress *Mario hopping between airships, each one vastly different from the next *Peach drinking tea outside of a café, looking out at the colourful glaciers *Mario talking to Luigi on a train cart *Peach sitting inside a private cabin on a train, with a bed and various posters *Mario running into a menacing factory styled after a race car *Peach gliding from a tall tree, down onto a large machine with a massive axe *Mario running through a canyon as many large bottlecaps are abducted by a massive magnet *Peach exploring a mall that's been taken over by plantlife, with a bright green crown floating at the top of a broken escelator *A metallic princess sitting on her throne, a hole where her heart should be *A young bat-like creature wearing a cardboard crown, standing on top of a pile of building blocks *A birds-eye view of what appears to be the Mushroom Kingdom, though there are various neon signs reading "Neo Bowser City" *Bowser sitting in Peach's throne, wearing a futuristic outfit and a crown ---- ---- Day 3 - Looking For The Golden Light ---- Day 4 - A Reasonable Sacrifice ---- Richard is running through a forest, Vanquisher in hand. The hero comes to a halt when confronted by an army of Leporidae - bunny-like humanoids - wielding a vast array of carrot-themed weapons. They seem ready to attack Richard. Realising there's no easy way out of this, Richard runs his hand through his hair, giving a cocky grin, and jumps into action. We then cut to gameplay footage. Gameplay doesn't resemble Wyvernal in the slightest, being very similar to the Warriors games. Richard uses his legendary sword, the Vanquisher, to slice through the small bunny-like creatures. A larger Leporidae wields a massive carrot club. Richard blocks a few blows with his sword. When his foe is vulnerable, Richard slides underneath him and delivers a finishing blow. Footage cuts back to a cinematic. Richard is looking at his reflection in his sword, and fixing his hair after the battle. The shadow of a massive dragon looms behind Richard. It lands with a thud, but Richard takes no notice. Its rider takes off their helmet, revealing a head of long, pink hair. Richard's face drops. We see that the figure riding the dragon is Princess Rose. We go back to gameplay footage. Richard is attempting to battle Rose and her dragon lover. Rose does not directly attack, but rides the dragon, who breathes fire, swings its tail, and uses its wings to create gusts of wind. In a cinematic, Richard is on his last legs. Rose kisses the dragon's head, as it rears up to burn the hero. Suddenly, a rope is wrapped around the dragon, which then conducts an electric shock. The dragon falls to the ground, and Rose begins to panic. Richard looks up to see who saved his life. Standing on a large rock is a figure in a futuristic power suit, and a genie. Rihlat Qasira floats over to Richard, and puts her hand on his shoulder. Richard quickly gets up, dusts himself off, and puts on his usual cocky grin. Rihlat groans and retreats into her lamp, much to Richard's dismay, but not surprise. Bounty Hunter Trip tries prying Rose away from her unconscious lover. From a distance, two figures watch. We see them from the back. One has blue hair and a red cape, while the other has brown hair with green streaks, and a crown with teardrop-shaped jewels. A montage of gameplay footage is shown, showing off the Warriors-esque gameplay. Rapunzel uses her dagger to fight an army of dwarves, led by Snow White. Snow is holding a small golden harp, and playing it seems to emit golden waves. A red ghostly figure appears above Snow for a moment, before purple flowers blossom at her feet. Rihlat Qasira is fighting Bounty Hunter Trip. Rihlat attacks with magical abilities, while Bounty Hunter Trip uses technologically advanced lasers. He charges up a ball of energy and launches it, but Rihlat avoids it by retreating into her lamp. Trojan commands her Mantivirus to attack an army of small, bat-like creatures. Mantivirus uses its energy scythes to attack, as well as using various Electric and Bug moves. Trojan touches the Mantivirium Z on her earring and the two get ready to perform its signature Z-Move. Richard is commanding an army of Leporidae, while Snow commands an army of dwarves. Snow stops attacking the bunny-like creatures for a moment, and fills a small area with a red energy. The Leporidae caught inside the circle now glow with red energy, and start fighting for Snow. Richard goes in close for an attack on Snow, but she blocks against it with a quick word and a small burst of red energy. Richard manages to break through Snow's shield. Rapunzel, now with her long hair, is fighting Prima Donna. Rapunzel is fighting using her hair, but Prima is avoiding her attacks with her aerobic skills. Prima summons a large vine to sprout, which sweeps the battlefield. ---- Glinda Sketch.jpg|Glinda R Sketch 1.jpg|Rapunzel R Sketch 2.jpg|Rapunzel R Sketch 3.jpg|Rapunzel R Sketch 4.jpg|Rapunzel R Sketch 5.jpg|Rapunzel Snow Sketch 1.jpg|Snow Snow Sketch 2.jpg|Snow Mal Sketch 1.jpg|Maleficent Mal Sketch 2.jpg|Maleficent Mal doodle.png|Maleficent Excalibur Sketch 1.jpg|Excalibur Excalibur Sketch 2.jpg|Excalibur Rapunzel is the princess of the kingdom of Camelot, with exceptionally long hair. When her father marries a new woman, things turn upside-down for Rapunzel when she gets tangled up in her stepsister's secret, and faces her wicked stepmother's wrath. Happily Ever After tells the story of a rogue princess, a girl raised by wolves, and a maleficent witch from the island of Avalon. ---- Category:Presentations Category:Ham's Articles Category:Sunset Studios Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Showcases